


Clytemnestra

by MrProphet



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Clytemnestra

I don't need to be a prophetess; only a fool could miss the look in her eyes. Even Agamemnon can not believe that his wife will pardon his latest offence. He will see and he will escape his death.

I know that if he dies, I die, and my children, but I can feel no pity for the bastard spawn he forced on me, and after a year of him, I am glad to pay that price for his destruction.

“She will kill you,” I say softly.

He laughs it off, my curse blinding him to the obvious truth.


End file.
